New Avatar New Hope
by atlalokforever1316
Summary: avatar


"**H**eiwana! Get up!" My mom shakes me trying to wake me up for some unknown reason.

"Why? What's so important?" I ask, reluctantly getting out of my bed. What was so important that she had to wake me up before noon? It's not like we have bending school here or anything. Living in a non-bender community you have nothing but rugged shacks for 'homes'. If Korra hadn't of died Rohan, my dad, wouldn't of taken over Republic City and the nations and forcing non-benders underground.

"Honey we have visitors and we need to talk to you." She said a little too seriously.

I look at her confused and followed her outside. The 4 people in front of my house gave me puzzled looks like they were expecting someone else. "Um, Amea are you sure this is the avatar? She looks so young and…. well innocent." a Fire Nation man, looking about 17, my age, asked my mom. Avatar?

"Yes you all should know I wouldn't tell you if I wasn't sure." They all looked at each other and me. "Honey," she said turning to me," you are the Avatar and these people," she said pointing to the according people before saying names,"Honore, Ami, Bolin, and Yuae are here to teach you the elements and take to Republic City to restore peace."

Is she insane? I'm only a 17 year old girl that never knew I was a bender until now!"But how am I supposed to do that?"I asked her assuming she had a plan of some sort.

"Well you will have to go to your father and fight him and possibly end him Heiwana." the boy my age, Honore I think was his name.

"I'm just a KID who expects a KID to do so much?"I asked of these insane people.

"You may be a kid but you've heard the stories of Avatar Aang and how he and his friends did what they did restoring peace and stopping Zukos tyrannical father from taking over the world." My mom said to me, putting a hand on my shoulder and looking in my eyes.

They show me their flying water bison and Bolin comes up to me. "Look I'll make a deal with you if you're not the Avatar we'll bring you back home but if you say bend two or more elements you will go along with our plan."

I looked at him and the others fine if they want to look stupid be my guest" ok deal." We went into the clouds as the flying creature took us into the air. Finally a few hours later and me getting sick we landed in an abandoned town.

"Heiwana I know you're still thinking we're crazy but we all believe you and know you're the Avatar." The girl, Asami was her name, told me trying to get me to believe in myself. Honore then took my hand and lead me to a stadium, in where I've heard people used to fight against each other using only their bending to survive for entertainment.

"Ok Heiwana now do what I do." He said getting into a stance. I got into the stances stance after stance and no progress from it.

"Ugh! I'm never going to get it!"

"You will just give it some time and practice this is your first try."

I sighed and fire came from my mouth putting us both in shock."Did I just-?"

"Yeah you did," he said still in shock,"Ok let's try the stances again."

A few months passed and I had learned all the elements like Honore said I would. I'm still in disbelief though. Now the part I didn't want to come, fighting my tyrannical father to restore peace in Republic City and the 4 nations. Do I really have it in me to do it? They said if it gets to a certain a point I might have to end him. How am I supposed to END my FATHER? After all he's done to me, my mom, and everybody I still don't think I could do it. I guess I just have to look at the example that Aang set for future Avatars, you, as the Avatar, will have to fight for what's right whether you like it or not it. I could try getting advice from Korra and see if she's any help.

"Korra I need your advice."

"Yes I know Avatar Heiwana, you're wondering if fighting your father is right or not."

"How did you-?"

"I'm the past Avatar remember, I've been watching over you."

"Well what should I do?"

"I cannot give the answer, when the time comes you'll know what to do."

I sigh and go out of Avatar State and Honore comes up to me.

"Heiwana are you ok? You had us worried." he said caringly putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine just wondering what's right and wrong."

"Don't worry I'm sure whatever you do it's right and he'll deserve it." He said trying to comfort me and leaning in to kiss me. I found myself leaning in to him and we kissed passionately for a good 5 minutes. Breathing a little heavy Honore finally spoke," I love you."

"I love you too." I said smiling at him. I never knew I would love him but that kiss said it all for us. The others came in and said they had a plan and explained it to us. "That's it? Sounds easier than it really is."

"Yeah the main key is stealth," Asami's daughter, Ami, said," Rohan can't know we're there or what we're doing." We all packed our stuff up and getting it on the bison when Honore grabbed my arm and pulled us behind a building.

"If something happens to me I want you to know I'll always love you." He whispered looking into my eyes.

"Honore I I-."

"Hey guys! Come on!" Bolin's son, Bolin, yelled at us.

We looked at each other and walked over to the bison and got on. Saying nothing only looking into each others eyes for the majority of the trip.

A few days passed and we finally got to Republic City, successfully unnoticed might I add. I bought us new clothes from a street merchant and covered my face, only my eyes showing. We all had to look like Air benders so we could convince my dad to see us.

After changing, part 3 of our plan was commenced and for some reason Honore took us to my dads 'hideout'. "Honore are you crazy?"

"Shhh!" He growled at me seeming slightly angered. What was he up to? Was he trying to get us caught? We came up to a guard and he started talking to him and my worst fears came true," Sir I have the Avatar." Honore told him. I looked at him with fear not believing he was really doing this.

"Hmmm," The guard said with a small smirk seeming interested, that the guy I thought loved me had the Avatar," Ok just give her to me and Rohan will gladly give you your reward."

I stared at Honore as he gave me to the guard and walked away like giving me to my father meant nothing to him. The guard tied my hands together behind my back as I stared into the distance. I felt heartbroken watching him walk away without looking back. I didn't even try to struggle because I was still in shock of what happened but I didn't dare cry for him. He's not worth my tears and pain.

I didn't realize until about 20 minutes later that the guard had put me in a box of metal in a dark and empty room. I put my hands on it banging on it hoping someone could hear me as I yelled for help and began crying. "How could he do this to me?" I said to myself putting my head in my hands and giving up on trying to get someone to rescue me. Finally a hour later the guard came back and hit me with a stick that shocked me, paralyzing me. He then slung me over his shoulder and carried me out of the room and into the stadium in the town.

I looked at the people sitting in the stadium looking at me and a man….MY FATHER. They're going to make me fight him for amusement! The guard dropped me on the center where we are to fight and whoever is defeated and falls in the water below loses. I managed to stand on my wobbly knees still weak from the electric shock earlier.

My father stepped on and laughed seeing how weak I am," Oh foolish daughter you shouldn't have trusted that boy and let him bring you here."

"He loved me and sheltered me and only betrayed me to help me take you down." I said under my breath as I stood tall getting into stance ready to fight this monster.

"You know what my daughter I'll let you have the first move and make it a good one." He said smirking evilly at me.

I pulled the earth up and make a small room around me and my father so no one could see us and so he couldn't see. I came to him and took him down in the first try and blew the rocks away when I put my hands on his head and took the life out of him and watched as he fell in the water. The crowd watched as I shot out of the stadium so fast I was a blur. The guard that got me earlier and some others stopped me at the entrance.

"Heiwana you realize you're ruler of Republic City now, right?" One said to me.

"I don't want to be ruler I just want to restore peace and put things back to where they were can you all do that?" I asked of them revealing why I did what I had to do.

They look at me and each other," If that's what you wish."

"It is." They nodded and let me walk away and I went to find Ami, Bolin, Yuae, and most of all I have to find Honore.

After hours of walking I found Honore on Air Bender Island. He turned to face me and looked down. "Honore how could you just give me up like that?"

"I'm sorry Heiwana," he ran to me hugging me so tightly I could feel that he only had the best intentions," Please forgive this idiot."

"I forgive you." He smiled and kept saying sorry over and over and I'm grateful we fixed everything. Our relationship, the nations, everything finally where it was supposed to be.


End file.
